


小北 （续）

by zbbzisrio933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbbzisrio933/pseuds/zbbzisrio933





	小北 （续）

4

居先生最近想戒烟，所以他把家里所有的烟和打火机都送人了，结果挺了没几天，烟瘾就犯了。晚上下班的时候，他让司机在小区门口把他放下来，自己一个人走到附近的便利店去买包烟。

便利店最近好像换了个收银员，是个年纪不大的男孩子，以前好像是个老阿姨？他记不太清了，观察别人是他工作养成的本能反应，但对没有兴趣的人他会自动把对方从脑子里剥离。

他买完一包烟打算站在门口就抽一根，抽完这一根他就继续戒烟，剩下的烟可以直接扔进垃圾桶了。拆开包装抽出烟，才想起来没有带打火机在身上，他只能再返回便利店买一个简易打火机。

“十元” 小男孩拿了一个打火机递给他。

居先生一边付钱，一边打量了一下这个小男孩，长得不错，看起来乖乖的，小男孩的胡子挺好玩，没有显得他成熟，反而看起来像有胡须的小猫一样。

小猫还有个爱舔嘴唇的坏习惯，是不是因为经常舔嘴唇，所以嘴部的皮肤比较薄才看起来这么红润？居先生站在店门口抽着烟想着。

挺好的，看到这个小孩就能不想工作的事情了，以后累了可以过来放松一下。

 

最近的研发项目让居先生很头痛，经常跟工程师们加班到半夜，好不容易今天可以早点下班，只想快点回家补一觉。

车子快开到小区门口时，居先生突然告诉司机说不用开进去了，他今天有点想抽烟，也想去看看那个小孩。

“叮咚 欢迎光临” 便利店的门自动打开。

居先生看到小孩正在搬东西，他一弯腰，一截细白的腰就露在外面，小孩发现有客人来了，匆匆放好货物后就来到收银台前，居先生指了指货架上的X牌香烟，小男孩转身伸手去够下来，居先生挑了挑眉，小孩的身材比例挺好，宽肩、窄腰、还有翘臀。

居先生走到门口拆开香烟包装，发现自己又忘了买打火机，只能再返回店里，小男孩没什么表示，收了钱递给他一个打火机。

居先生在门口抽完烟，把剩下的香烟和打火机一起丢进垃圾桶，慢慢向小区走去，今晚应该能睡个好觉了。

“居总，wpt60的新系统已经升级完了，现在的beta版本您要测试一下吗？” 工程师老郭拿着一套新的家庭智能监控设备进来给居先生看。

“嗯，给我吧，我拿回去自己装。” 

新系统的网络安全性能进行了升级，摄像头的外形设计改成了更加隐蔽的样式，可以自动对焦室内的移动物体而且增加了音频选择，既可以监听屋内成像也可以监听声音。

晚上下班的时候，居先生又让司机把车子停在小区门口，他今天其实不是特别想抽烟，只是突然想起来好像有一个星期没有看见过那个小孩了。

小孩看见他进来，眼睛瞪的圆溜溜的，居先生笑了一下，说不定小孩可能对他有点印象。

随便拿了瓶水，再要了包烟，居先生百无聊赖地站在店门口拆香烟。不是特别想抽，但是抽一根也行，他犹豫着拿出一根香烟，发现打火机又忘记了。

“叮咚，欢迎光临” 只能返回店里再去买打火机，不过这回他还没说话，小孩就递过来一个打火机。

居先生愣了一下，转瞬又觉得有点开心，小孩可能真的记得他。

他掏出钱包问“多少钱“，小孩看着他笑了一下说：“不用了居先生，反正您每次买了也不记得带在身上。”

居先生这回真的惊异了，小孩不止记得他还知道他姓居，看来是个聪明的孩子，他忍不住跟小孩闲聊了两句，知道了对方还在读大二，勤工俭学在便利店打工。

居先生站在门口一边抽着烟一边看了一眼手上提的公司新研发的监控设备，想了一会儿把烟熄灭，连着剩下的香烟一起丢进垃圾桶里，转身又回了便利店。

“居先生，你又忘记买什么东西吗？”

“没有，我忘记问你叫什么名字了。”

“我叫小北”

5  
居先生终于成功游说小孩来他家做钟点工，其实他根本不需要钟点工的，以前公寓都是秘书找人打理的，他压根不需要操心这些事情。

但是他看着手上那套监控设备的时候，突然就很想在自己工作累了的时候哪怕透过摄像头看看这只小猫也好，还有他真的不怎么想抽烟了，那便利店也没什么理由再去了。

晚上居先生正在锻炼的时候接到了小孩的电话，他说他明天可以过来工作了，鬼使神差居先生说他明天在家，挂了电话才打给秘书，交代她把明天的会议改期。

居先生越看越觉得小孩长得真好看，不笑的时候两只眼睛圆溜溜，笑起来两只眼睛又弯弯的像只狡黠的小狐狸，还有小孩很爱脸红，不知道想了什么就突然脸红起来，可爱得要命。

居先生也不知道自己是什么心理，假装坐在客厅里看杂志，其实眼睛一直追着小孩，他发现小孩好像没有什么危机意识，在陌生人家里就爬到床上去，还撅着屁股露着腰，遇到变态怎么办？

他想进去帮他把衣服拽一拽，可是手自己有意识先去摸了腰，皮肤真好。小孩惊异的转过头，居先生编了个理由合理化了自己的行为，他说自己对床有洁癖，小孩信了而且还特别不好意思，脸红的都抬不起头来。

居先生忽然想到了一个更好的办法，他找了一套自己的家居服拿给小孩，让他换上干净的衣服再干活。小孩犹豫着去哪里换衣服，居先生当然绅士的把卧室留给他，还细心的带上门。

转身出了门，居先生就打开手机，把监控设备的App点开，全彩对焦大画面上小孩脱得只剩一条内裤。腿真长，还又直又细，肚皮上一点赘肉都没有，纤细的好像一只手就能围住，居先生坐在沙发上连假装看杂志的心思都没有了，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着手机。

第二天开会的时候，居先生对研发团队提出了表扬，说这次的新产品特别好，他对家里的测试结果感到很满意，唯一提出一点小小的改进，第一，希望可以增加一个手动对焦的功能，可以自由选择自己要放大看什么。第二，监控设备从无动态物体捕捉到动态物体后可以自动给监控者提示。

会议结束后，团队又开始没日没夜的加班，老板提出的建议肯定要尽快达成，居先生为了表示支持，也每天陪着研发团队加班，并时时提出改进建议。

两个改进需求已经基本达成，居先生家的那套设备已经可以进行初期测试。但即使这样，今天也是又要加班的一天，居先生还在办公室里听着研发团队leader老郭的汇报，监控设备在手机上提醒捕捉到新的动态，居先生一边听汇报一边点开手机，愉快地发现小孩已经来了。

五分钟过后，居先生打断了老郭的汇报 “老郭，我有点不舒服，你先出去吧，顺便告诉大家改进很成功，今天不加班了，团队庆功的事情你们自己安排，费用找lisa报销。”

老郭出去后，居先生按下了智能私密模式，房间自动上锁，办公室的透明玻璃变成不可见模式，然后他才缓缓点开监控的音频。

小孩躺在他的床上，双腿大张的撸动着性器，低浅的呻吟声透过手机清晰的传来。

“唔…居先生” 

办公桌前的居先生深吸了口气，不自觉的伸手摸了摸下巴。

“嗯…居先生…我想要…” 

居先生咬住自己的拇指，无意识地啃着自己的指甲，这个小孩是个妖精，居先生恨不得现在就出现在卧室里狠狠地干他。

可是诱惑地小妖精还没完，小妖精说想要居先生操坏他，克制的居先生额头上青筋凸起。

6  
居先生最近不加班了，但是他又给研发团队提了一个新的建议，他希望他们的App可以像视频网站一样增加投屏功能，团队一面苦兮兮的加班，一面感叹老板就是老板，对市场需求的把握总是这么精准。

居先生破天荒给小北打了电话，问问小孩明天有课没有，他想在家吃晚饭，想让小孩晚上来帮他烧几个简单的家常菜。

小北挂了电话激动了好久，他算了一下好像有一个月没有看见过居先生了，只是他对自己要烧饭给居先生吃这件事情有点忐忑，他统共就会两个家常菜，一个番茄炒蛋，一个炒土豆丝，所以他也没好意思问居先生喜欢吃什么，反正居先生说了他也不会做。

第二天一放学，小北就买了菜去居先生家，他到的时候居先生还没有下班回来，小北把菜放到厨房里，先去卧室换了家居服，然后把房间仔仔细细打扫了一遍。

等到他把米饭焖上，菜也洗好了，才听到开门的声音。居先生穿着一身剪裁合体的西装，领带打的一丝不苟，整个人透着一股社会精英的禁欲气息。

“居先生，你回来了。” 小北擦干净手，懂事的上前接过居先生的公文包，看着居先生扯松了领带递给他。他接过领带的时候脸又红了，只能借着放公文包转过身去，于是他刚好错过了居先生那个异常炽热的眼神。

居先生换好家居服出来也来到厨房，问小北：“你吃过了吗？”

小北一边把已经炒好的番茄炒蛋乘到盘子里，一边说：“没有，我等下回学校吃。”

居先生伸手把菜接过来，手指有意无意的滑过小北的指尖说：“别回去了，就在这吃吧，我一个人吃饭没意思，你陪陪我。”

小北受不了居先生略带示弱的语气，赶紧点点头说“好。” 没一会儿又红了耳尖。

居先生很喜欢吃小北烧的菜，夸了他好几句，小北被夸的很开心，忍不住笑弯了眼角，暗暗决定回去要多学几个菜做给居先生吃。

吃完晚饭小北自然要负责洗碗，居先生站在旁边拿着块干抹布负责把洗好的碗擦干净，小北劝了几次没能把居先生劝走，只能任他站在旁边帮忙。

小北分神地想，他和居先生这样穿着家居服一起吃饭一起洗碗的样子，真的就像一家人一样，想到这忍不住又脸红起来，连耳朵尖都红了。

居先生伸手捏住小北的耳朵问他：“你在想什么？怎么耳朵都羞红了？”

小北一惊，差点把手里的碗摔下去，结结巴巴地说：“没…没想什么”

居先生凑的更近了，一只手捏着小北的耳朵，另一只手杵在水槽旁的料理台上，整个人从背后把小北固定在他身前，然后暗示性地用前面顶了顶小北的屁股说：“那你猜我在想什么？”

小北被顶得朝前扑去，偏偏料理台卡在他身前挡住他，惯性使他的身体不自觉又向后靠去，于是屁股再一次撞上居先生烙铁一样的坚硬物什。

小北耳朵红得简直要滴出血，颤巍巍地唤道：“居…居先生”

居先生不为所动，手顺着有弹性的家居裤钻了进去，圈起指尖握住小北的性器，灼热的吐息在小北耳边说：“我在想…怎么才能操坏你。”

小北脑子“嗡”地一声，吓得整个人脸色惨白，瞬间带着哭腔说：“居..居先生，对不起，我…我不是…”

居先生打断他的话说：“你想说你不是有意躺在我的床上幻想着我在操你？小北，你如果敢这么说，那我可真的要生气了。“

小北惊异地回过头看着居先生，他的大脑正在罢工，实在搞不清楚居先生是什么意思。居先生看着这只小猫通红的眼睛呆滞的脸，忍不住手上用了点力气，下面都已经被伺候的勃起了还敢走神。

“嗯…居先生“ 小猫的呻吟真好听，居先生想。

他一手扯掉小猫的家居裤和底裤，再用腿蹭到脚底，另一只手掰过小猫的脸，吻上他红润丰满的嘴唇，狠狠地肆虐这两片柔软的唇瓣。

小猫被吻的合不上嘴，唾液顺着嘴角流下来滴在地上，呜呜的呻吟声顺着鼻腔溜出来。居先生的手握着小猫的性器上下滑动，时不时抠一抠流水的小孔，在接吻的间隙里问小北：“你喜欢我这样弄你吗？“

小北整个人都迷乱了，陷在这个自己幻想过的色情场景里，用力点点头。

居先生循循善诱：“说出来，把你想的都说出来，说出来就满足你。”

小北被蛊惑了，一边低声轻喘一边说：“喜欢”

“还有呢？”

“想…想要…”小北断断续续地说不完整

“想要什么？乖，说出来就给你“ 居先生觉得逗弄小猫实在是太有趣了。

小北咬着嘴唇，羞耻地不说话，居先生拉着他的手帮自己把家居裤脱掉，滚烫又粗大的性器拍打在小猫的屁股上，居先生低低的声音问道:“ 要吗？”

小猫好像被灼热的烙铁烫了一下是的，整个人都跟着弹动了一下，然后用几不可闻的微弱声音说着“要”

居先生把小北转过来面朝着他，一手按着他的后脑勺接吻，一手按着小北的屁股往自己身上撞，两根肉柱交叠在一起摩擦带来让人颤栗的快感。

居先生不肯放弃，继续追问小北：“要什么？说出来！“ 身后的手指不知道什么时候溜进小北的股缝里，坏心眼地用圆圆的指肚按压着小穴周围的那片褶皱。

“啊...居先生...我..我想要你...操...操我.” 小北用尽力气把这句让人羞愧的淫荡话语说出来，然后整个人都瘫在居先生怀里.

居先生满意的勾起嘴角，夸奖道：“小北真乖.” 

小北都不知道自己是怎么被居先生抱到卧室里的，居先生从床头柜里拿出一管润滑液，顺着小北的股缝挤了进去，冰凉的触感让小北忍不住收紧了穴口. 

居先生掰开他挺翘的臀瓣把手指送进去，一点一点顺着褶皱中的小洞挤进去. 直肠里的肉壁火热柔嫩，紧紧地裹着居先生的手指向里吸，小北呜咽着呻吟，前端性器被刺激的滴出水来，一点一点氤氲着床单. 

“小北舒服吗？喜欢我摸你哪里要告诉我啊” 平时话不多的居先生这个时候真的很喜欢讲话.

“唔...嗯...” 感觉到体内的手指不停按压着内壁，小北羞耻的想把头埋起来. 

突然不知道被按到了哪里，小北“啊”的一声叫出来，整个人都跟着抖了一下. 

“是这里吗？”居先生的手指又重新按上那个突起，感觉到小北随着按压的抖动后就开始加快手指的抽插速度. 

一根手指被增加到两根手指，两根手指又被增加到三根手指，已经被操软了的小穴在手指的快速进出中发出扑哧扑哧的水声. 

小北把头埋在床褥里想阻挡这种让人羞耻的声音，却发现怎么也没办法忽略.

“小北，我要进来了.” 居先生的声音含着诱人情欲，预告着接下来要发生的事情.

“好...”即使羞到脸红，小北还是下意识乖乖回应.

一个温热的物体被塞到小北手里，居先生不知道什么时候凑到他耳边说：“睁开眼睛，看看我是怎么操你的.”

耳边突然的温热气息和居先生的下流话让小北忍不住睁开眼睛看向自己的手里. 

他发现自己手里捧的是个手机，刚刚睁开的眼睛还不能完全看清手机屏幕上的画面，于是他忍不住把头往手机上又凑了一下，眯起眼睛努力让自己聚焦. 

待他看清画面时，吓得“啊”一声把手机丢了下去. 落在床单上的手机实时播放着目前正在发生的事情.

居先生一手揽着小北纤细的腰一手扶着自己剑拔弩张的凶器挤进小北的肉洞里. 

“小北，好好看着，不许把手机扔下去知道吗？”说完肉棒就狠狠插到底.

“啊...不要” 小北觉得自己快要被捅穿了，羞耻心让他不想睁开眼睛，好奇心又让他忍不住想看看身后到底是怎样的画面，最后到底是好奇心占了上风，手机画面清晰地对焦在两个人身上，他可以清楚的看清居先生是怎么一寸寸把他粗长的肉棒顶进去，又是怎么牵动着小穴的软肉把它抽出来，居先生的脸上沾染情欲，又彷佛知道他正在看着他一样，每一个表情都把小北往情欲的深渊中拽去。

后穴被干的泛出白沫，一抽一插带出来的淫水很快沾湿了居先生浓密的耻毛，不断被蹭过的前列腺凸起让小北浑身发抖，他一边呻吟一边不停地说:“不要了，不要了。”

“小北，乖孩子不可以撒谎，告诉我你要不要？” 居先生无论说什么声音都这么温柔

“嗯....啊....要，要” 小北从手机屏幕里看见自己被干的一前一后的摇晃，还有忍不住探出嘴巴来舔舐空气的淫荡舌头。

“居...居先生...我想..我想要你亲我。” 小猫终于诚实的说出了自己的想法，居先生当然要满足他。

他把阴茎快速从小猫的身体里抽出来，拉过小猫让他后背贴着自己坐在怀里，然后捧过他的脸用力吮吸他的舌头，小猫喜欢亲吻，很快就缠了上来，直到吻到两个人都压不住欲火才停下来。

居先生两只手把小北的腿架起来，让他的屁股稍微悬空，然后就着这个姿势像小孩把尿一样又顶了进去，这个姿势比趴着后入进的更深，性器弯起一侧刚好顶在肚皮上，随着快速的抽插像体内有条蛇一样在皮肤下游走。

“小北，把手机捡起来，看着。” 居先生一边快速挺动腰部，一边给小北下着命令。

小北听话的用脚把手机勾过来拿在手里，一面看着画面里自己双腿大开的被操弄的画面，一面感受着后穴不断被顶弄的快感。快感的叠加让小北控制不住自己的性器，不断被摩擦的前列腺感使阴茎突突地跳动，他急促的尖叫一声后一股浊液喷溅出来，他被直接操射了。

后穴因为突然的高潮控制不住地用力收缩，绞得居先生的肉茎也跟着射了出来，一股一股的滚烫精液射进小猫的身体深处，小北觉得自己的肚子好胀，好像要胀破了。

居先生喘着粗气问：“小北，你喜欢吗？”

小北意识已经游离，但还是本能的回答：“喜欢”

居先生亲亲小北的脸蛋又问：“那你喜欢居先生吗？”

小北轻轻点点头说：“最喜欢。”


End file.
